


free and young (and we can feel none of it)

by DinoRoar



Series: Parchments of Prompt Responses [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attraction, Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, F/M, Flirting, Formalwear, Getting to Know Each Other, Hogwarts, POV Daphne Greengrass, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Purebloods (Harry Potter), Romance, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoRoar/pseuds/DinoRoar
Summary: "Would you do me the honour of allowing us to share a dance, Heiress Greengrass?" Daphne had been asked that very question so many times she had lost count, and yet, there was something different about it when asked by Heir Blaise Zabini.It was just to enticing to refuse such an invitation.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Blaise Zabini
Series: Parchments of Prompt Responses [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719328
Kudos: 5





	free and young (and we can feel none of it)

"Would you do me the honour of allowing us to share a dance, Heiress Greengrass?" Daphne had been on the receiving end of that very question multiple times that evening, in varying states of formality and politeness. Every single offer she had turned down, just like she did at every Ministry Ball she was forced to attend. Yet this would be the dance she did agree to, for she recognised the voice who posed the invitation, and nobody said no to Blaise Zabini when he wished to spend his time with you.

"Of course Heir Zabini, it would be my honour," he took her offered hand, their skin tones contrasting so beautifully as he held her hand gently within his own, leading her towards the centre of the Great Hall. of course he wished for them to be the centre of attention, for all of the eyes to be watching as he, the lothario of Hogwarts danced with the Ice Queen of Slytherin.

He held her in the standard pose, one arm firm at her waist while her own was placed on his shoulder, their remaining hands gently clasped as they glided across the dance floor, spinning in time with the musical changes. Both had been well taught in the art of ballroom dance, a necessity within their social circles. They would both retain positions of nobility once they came of age, and that would lead to an abundance of extravagant balls and social events, where the ability to dance well would benefit them.

The monotony of such a simple routine was not lost upon either of them. They knew it was for the rest of Hogwarts, those who did not spend their childhoods being forced into dance lessons and attending Ministry Galas from such an early age. It left a lot to be desired, maintaining the same waltz pattern as they continued to glide around the polished floor along with everyone else. It was clear that Blaise had become bored with the routine too, forgoing propriety and lifting her at the waist and spinning, something so wildly inappropriate for such a setting, and yet Daphne felt a thrill of excitement as he did so.

He grinned at her, the charming grin that she had seen directed at the female population of Hogwarts so often, and yet she couldn't help but to return it with a time, yet blinding smile of her own. She swore she could hear gasps from those who watched them, her smiles so rare they were only received by her dearest Astoria. There was no need to force a smile when there was nothing to smile about, she wasn't in the business of falsifying her emotions to fit the sensibilities of others.

"You look truly exquisite this evening Heiress Greengrass, the true beauty of the ball," they had danced in silence up until that moment, his words almost bringing her to a stand still. Her pause was unnoticeable to all, except for her dance partner, his grip upon her waist tightening ever so slightly to ensure her stability. Her mother had sent her the most stunning dress Daphne had ever laid eyes upon, a deep and rich purple with layers of chiffon that fell to her feet. It was reminiscent of a princess gown, the tight bodice laced with ribbon of a lighter shade of purple, almost lavender in shade. It contrasted with her pale skin, piercing blue eyes, and dark hair, pinned into a halo of perfect ringlets, while it was a truly beautiful dress, it did not draw away from how beautiful Daphne was herself.

She supposed it was vain to view oneself as beautiful, but it was true. She had spent her whole life being told that he was beautiful, someone that men would beg and plead to marry. Betrothal contracts had been arriving at their manor since her eleventh birthday, and at fourteen she was only becoming prettier by the day. It was a shame that society only viewed her as a pretty face, because one day there would come a time where she would show them just how powerful she was, but now was not the time.

"My thanks, Heir Zabini, you may call me Daphne if you wish," she dipped her head as she blushed slightly, her cheeks dusting pink as he gazed at her so intently. Deep chocolate eyes seemed to watch her, studying her every move, it was as if he was inside her head, knowing her every thought. He moved as she moved, he fed off her actions and her demeanour, it was almost intimate, the way he gazed at her and followed her every move.

"You may call me Blaise. I hope I am not being presumptuous in saying that I believe we both enjoyed this dance, and hope we have the opportunity to share such an experience again." His voice was as deep and rich as her dress, smooth and reassuring as he continued to move her around the ballroom. Daphne could feel herself beginning to fill with excitement and anticipation, she couldn't believe that he was not only interested in her, but that he wished to see her again in such a manner. She tried to ensure that she maintained her composure, it wouldn't do well for him to think her uncouth or overly excited. She was a Pure Blooded Heiress, and she would not scandalise her family name, especially not in such a public setting.

"Not presumptuous at all, I too enjoyed myself. I would be more than accepting of such an invitation if you should feel so inclined as to propose one, Blaise." A slight smirk tugged at his lips as he gazed down at her, his lips parted ever so slightly as he intended to speak. Yet before the words could pass his lips, the closing notes of the song were played, their dance was over and with it, the bubble surrounding them burst.

With shared gentle smiles the pair stepped apart, applauding politely for the musicians before Blaise bowed to her, and Daphne returned the gesture with a deep curtsy. With a shared glimmer of anticipation within their eyes, they turned and departed in different directions, their perfected masks slipping back into place once again. This would not be the last that they interacted with one another, Daphne refused to allow it to be the last time she was held within his arms. She would never admit it out loud, but it was the first time in so long that she felt so safe, held within the firm embrace of his presence.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at writing either of these characters, and yet there's something very intriguing about writing them together while eluding to Pureblood Society at the same time. Let me know if you'd want to see more of this pairing or more Pureblood related fics!


End file.
